Restaurant Help
by videogamenerd101
Summary: After Dan's breakup with Runo, Dan no longer has the courage to talk with Runo, even see her. One day, he's forced by his mom to see his ex-girlfriend and help her at her parents' restaurant. But everything will be fine, right? One-shot DanxRuno with fluff.


**I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or any of the characters. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

I'm screwed. Really screwed.

Oh, why am I screwed, you ask? Yeah, I guess that it's a good idea if I tell you.

My annoying mother thinks that I need to get my mind off of Bakugan and Drago and spend some time with my friends.

So guess what Mom decided to do with me?

I have to spend a day at the Misakis' restaurant and help out Runo with all the customers.

It's not that I hate Runo or the Misakis or anything. I mean, really Mom? You really think that I could possibly stand a day working at a restaurant? It's like she thinks that everything will be "fine." But no. I mess up on almost everything I do. I always screw up everywhere I go. I make a fool out of myself in front of everyone I know.

But that's not the worst part.

Spending quality time with Runo is especially painful, especially since our breakup last summer. And sadly, we haven't resolved to become friends again.

Our breakup always sends a pang of sorrow into my broken heart, sending tears to my eyes. I always try to hold them back every time the bittersweet memories of Runo appear in my thoughts and dreams.

* * *

"_So Dan," Runo began, twirling her light blue hair with her finger, obviously trying her best to flirt with me. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"_

"_Uh… Saturday?" I replied, making a wild guess._

"_More specific, please?" asked Runo, inching closer to me._

_Runo was beautiful that day… for a tomboy. Her soft light blue hair was tied in her usual ponytails on her sides. Her turquoise eyes glimmered in the bright sunlight. Her short-sleeved yellow t-shirt exposed her shoulders. It would have exposed her bellybutton as well if it wasn't for the dark blue camisole she wore underneath it. The brown short shorts that she was wearing matched perfectly with her white and pink striped tights. To complete her outfit, she was wearing the brand new combat boots that I had picked out for her the previous week at the mall. _

_It was a beautiful sunny morning in the park here in Wardington. All the little kids in the neighborhood were out in the playground, having a blast. That day, Runo and I were at the park, sitting on a bench, just enjoying ourselves. It was perfect. I was at one of my favorite places in Wardington with my girlfriend. _

"_Dan? I'm asking you a question," Runo pointed out. I snapped out of my gaze and focused my attention back on her._

"_Yes, Runo?"_

"_What day is it tomorrow?" Runo inquired, this time a bit sternly._

"_I don't know," I admitted, completely clueless. _

_I knew that I should've at least tried, because Runo was getting into a rage. She clenched her fists tightly. Her eyebrows furrowed in that usual tomboyish attitude of her. _

"_You're cute when you're angry," I commented, oblivious of the situation at hand. _

_But she didn't blush or start flirting with me or anything that girls do when they're madly in love with someone._

_Runo slapped me across the face with all her might and girl power._

_I knew this would've happened, but when she did it, my stupid mistake hit me hard. _

"_You're such a jerk, Danny Boy!" screamed Runo at the top of her lungs, standing up from the bench. It was a miracle that nobody turned their head to watch our fight. "I can't believe you don't know what tomorrow is!"_

"_Hey, do you know anything about me at all, Runo?!" I countered, standing up too. I was beginning to be angry at her. "You know that I'm too forgetful to remember anything!"_

"_But can't you give an exception to your girlfriend's birthday?!" _

Wait… _I thought. _Tomorrow is already Runo's birthday? I didn't know that.

"_Uh… I…" I quickly tried to think of something to say to cover up for my huge mistake, but nothing came to me._

"_You have nothing to say, huh," said Runo, about to break into tears. "You don't love me, Dan Kuso. You really don't. You know what, Dan? You're the worst boyfriend in the history of, like, ever. I don't know why I fell in love with you in the first place. And you know what? We're through. Yeah, I said it. I just dumped you, Dan. I bet you're happy now." She ran away, sobbing, realizing how I'm such an idiot._

Why can't I ever do something right for a change?

* * *

When I arrive at the front of the Misakis' restaurant, I get a good look at what's happening inside through the window. It's not a very busy day for business, but it's not too bad either. Hungry customers are sitting down at a table, anxiously waiting for Runo to serve their food, as Runo is the waitress and her parents are the cooks. In the back wall of the restaurant, I see the pictures of Runo of different times in her life: baby Runo, Runo's first steps, Runo's first day of school, Runo with the rest of the Battle Brawlers right before we sent all our Bakugan back to Vestroia, and the most recent one, Runo and I on our first date two years ago.

_What the… _I think as I enter the restaurant. _Why the heck would she still have that picture up if we aren't dating anymore?_

I push the thought away as Runo comes out from the back the restaurant and my eyes lock with hers. I know that it's rude, but I can't help but stare endlessly at her. For the most part, Runo looks just like usual with her side ponytails and colorful clothing. She's wearing the exact same outfit she wore during out breakup except she had an apron over her clothing, which confuses me. I mean, why would she wear an outfit that would give her memories of me? She looks the same overall, but there is something about her eyes that seems different than any other time that I've seen her. It's like the color in her eyes is… fading, soon to disappear.

Runo looks away and approaches a customer that's waiting to order food. I'm about to go up to her and tell her that I'm ready to start work, but luckily, Mrs. Misaki comes into sight and sees me. She rushes over to me, her dark blue braid flying behind her.

"Dan, we've been waiting for you!" exclaims Mrs. Misaki, clasping her hands together. "Come, follow me to the back. Runo, you should come, too."

"Um…" mumbles Runo, her fingers twitching, knowing that she might have to be with me.

"Oh, I know you do! Dan's your friend, right?" She grabs the back of our shirts with her hands and drags us to what looks like the sink. The sink was piled with dirty dishes, some of them scraped clean, others with big chunks of leftovers rotting and smelling horrible. I pinch my nose so that I can't breathe the nasty scent that's wafting.

"Runo and Dan, your job is to clean all the dirty dishes in the sink," explains Mrs. Misaki, gesturing to the noticeable plates. "Once you are done, Dan, you may go home. And Runo, you carry on with your waitress job."

"What?!" complains Runo, breaking free from her mom's grasp. "You're letting Dan be free and go home once he's done, but you're making me work my shift?!"

"Runo, this is our restaurant. This place can't function without a waitress, right?" Mrs. Misaki pats Runo's shoulder encouragingly, and then leaves to take care of some business.

"C'mon, Danny Boy," says Runo, already picking up a plate to clean. "There's no way you're gonna make me do all the dishes for ya."

"Who said that _you're _gonna do all the work?" I point out cockily.

"You did."

"No I didn't."

"You thought it."

"Runo, I know for a fact that you're not psychic."

"There are many things you don't know about me. Now stop being lazy and get to work. Do you even know how to clean dishes?"

"Uh… no."

Runo rolls her eyes, takes another dish, and begins to teach me how to clean it. Okay, so you're probably wondering why a fourteen-year-old boy can't wash the dishes. To tell the truth, I used to be so psyched about Bakugan, I couldn't think or do anything that didn't relate to Bakugan. And now that Bakugan is just a forgotten memory to most people, I'm too occupied with all the homework I'm receiving from school. Anyways, back to reality. Runo shows me how to squeeze soap onto the sponge, scrub down the whole plate, and rinse the plate clean. It takes me a while to master the act of washing dishes, but I eventually get the hang of it.

"That took you long enough," remarks Runo.

"Should I take that as a compliment or not?" I ask innocently.

"I think you can answer that question yourself," she answers blankly, going back to washing her share of the dishes.

_She really hates me, doesn't she?_

I resume with the dishes, trying to seem completely ignorant of our previous conversation. I know that I have to finish all the dishes so I can go back home and relax, but just knowing that my ex-girlfriend is actually standing next to me makes me feel uncomfortable and uneasy. I can't help but glance at her every other minute and to see that Runo is looking back at me. There's something I really want to ask Runo, but I just don't feel like it's the right time to pop the question. As I continue to think about my romantic past, I hear something clank on the ground and shatter to pieces.

I accidentally dropped a plate.

I look at Runo, hoping that she will reassure me and tell me that it's okay and she'll clean up the mess. But I know better than that, of course. Runo's face begins to burn a fiery red. She punches my face and aims straight for my left eye.

"Dan, you screw up no matter what you do!" shrieks Runo angrily. "Can't you do something right for an instance?!"

"I ask myself the same question every day," I reply, rubbing my swollen eye.

"Ugh! You're such a jerk, Dan!" She goes down on her knees and picks up the broken pieces of the plate. She goes to the trash can and tosses the pieces in.

_Ask her now, Dan, _says a voice in my head. _It's now or never. _

I sigh, building up my courage as Runo walks back to me, probably to punch my other eye. She balls up her hand into a fist but she stops in her tracks when I ask the question that's nagging me.

"Do you still like me?" I inquire, pretending that she didn't harm me in the first place. Runo seems a bit shocked. Her mouth opens to respond, but nothing comes out of it. "Runo, I asked you a question."

"Why do you want to know?" Runo asks back, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"I don't know… You still have that picture of the two of us when we went on our first date two years ago."

She looks away and crosses her arms. "Mom wants to keep it up for some reason."

"Okay… Then why are you wearing the same outfit you wore at our breakup?"

"Uh… How come you remember?"

_Got you, Runo!_

"You're my girlfriend! Err… ex-girlfriend. I shouldn't forget an important day, shouldn't I?" I wink at her, trying to see if that familiar and comforting smile would appear on her face. And I'm right. I see it for a short instance, but it quickly disappears. She's obviously trying to hold it back.

"Yeah, but _you _forgot my birthday, which is more important!" hollers Runo.

"C'mon, Runo. Cheer up."

"No."

"Well, I'm gonna change that."

Suddenly, I grab a sponge and throw it at her hair. As I expected, she becomes totally infuriated. She picks up the sponge and throws it back at me. She giggles, pointing at me. But before she can get a pail and fill it up with water, I take the whole soap bottle and squirt all the foamy liquid at her. Runo wipes some of the soap out of her eyes.

"You sure are one bad boy, Dan," she comments. I don't have any time to reply as a full gallon of water is splashed on me, making my hair and all my clothes soaked.

"And you're one bad girl, Runo," I say back. I take another pail of water and pour all the water on top of her, soaking her hair and clothes.

We continue to make a fool out of ourselves, getting wet and being scrubbed by soap. It's been a long time since Runo and I have had any quality time together like this, but I'm glad we're doing this. Runo seems like she's having a good time making fun of me. Our fun stops when Runo's mom comes into the scene, aghast by the huge mess in front of her.

"Runo and Dan!" she yells angrily. "You two were just supposed to wash the dirty dishes, and now you guys are making each other dirty?! I'm ashamed of both of you. Especially you, Runo. You two must clean up this whole mess and then wash the dishes, and then Dan can leave." She storms off with her fists clenched by her sides.

When Runo's mom is gone, Runo and I look at each other, smile, and laugh, just like the old times when we were still friends. Suddenly, I remember something.

"Runo, you still haven't answered my question," I remind her.

"Oh, yeah!" she exclaims, giggling. "What was your question again?"

"Do you like me?" I ask again, this time a bit annoyed by her ignorance.

But Runo didn't have to say anything to answer me. Her lips immediately meet mine, and she pulls back. Her face is burning red with love, and my face is probably like that, too.

"We should start cleaning up, shouldn't we," Runo points out.

"Good idea," I agree.

We stand up to see the mess that we created. Bubbles of soap littered the floor. Water rippled around us and I could feel the liquid in my sneakers. Many empty pails are scattered around the room. The dirty dishes still lay lifelessly in the sink, waiting for us to clean them.

_We're screwed._


End file.
